The invention concerns a rapid clamping system with a clamping receptacle, comprising a piston which is loaded from one side by springs and may be pressurized from the other side, an actuator arranged on the piston to follow the piston movement, at least one clamping bolt arranged to be displaced, in particular, at least substantially perpendicular to the piston axis and motionally coupled to the actuator in both directions of motion via an inclined guide on the clamping bolt side, wherein, with the springs extended, the clamping bolt assumes a locking position for locking a clamping pin which may be introduced in the clamping receptacle and which adopts an unlocking position for removal of the clamping pin when the piston is pressurized.
The Assignee distributes rapid clamping systems of this type with the designation “SCHUNK UNILOCK”. FIG. 1 shows a conventional rapid clamping system of this type, designated with reference numeral 10. The rapid clamping system has a clamping receptacle 12 comprising a clamping pin 14. Moreover, a piston 18 is provided which can be loaded on one side by springs 16, wherein the piston comprises rigidly disposed actuators 20 in the form of guiding pins, which are disposed at an inclination. The piston 18 is held in its upper end position (shown in FIG. 1) by the spring elements 16 and is loaded in the direction of the arrow 26. The springs 16 are thereby supported on a tension bolt 24 screwed into the basic housing 22. The housing 22 comprises clamping bolts 32 which are guided perpendicularly to the piston axis 28 along the axis 30, having an elongated shape in the direction of their respective axis 30. The clamping bolts 32 also have an inclined guide 34 into which the respective actuator 20 is immersed with positive fit.
The partial section of FIG. 1 shows only one clamping bolt 32 and one spring element 16. The cylindrical housing 22 comprises a total of two diametrically disposed clamping bolts 32 and, in particular, eight symmetrically distributed springs 16.
FIG. 1 shows the locking position of the rapid clamping system 10, wherein the springs 16 are deflected and the piston is in its upper end position, whereby the clamping bolts 32 are in their radially inner locking position via the actuators 20 and the inclined guides 34. In this locking position, the clamping pin 14 with circumferential groove 36 is held in the clamping receptacle 12 via locking projections 38 which are disposed on the radial inner side of the clamping bolts 32.
For removing the clamping pin 14 from the clamping receptacle 12, the pressure chamber 40, located between the basic housing 22 and the piston 18, is pressurized in a downward direction against the spring force of the springs 16 in the direction of arrow 42. Due to the actuators 20 which are rigidly disposed on the piston 18 and engage in the inclined guides 34, the clamping bolts 32 are moved in a radial outward direction into their unlocking position. The clamping pin 14 is thereby released and can be removed from the clamping receptacle.
It is advantageous to provide clamping bolts which are guided in the radial direction in that the clamping pin can be held in the clamping receptacle even under high loads, in particular, high tilting moments. The clamping pin can be released from the clamping receptacle only when forces act in a radial direction on the clamping bolt. In prior art, the force that keeps the clamping bolts in a radial direction in their locking position depends on the spring force of the springs to be provided. Depending on the spring constant of the springs to be used, this force may vary. If a high force is required, the springs must have a corresponding stiffness. This is disadvantageous in that, for opening the rapid clamping system, a correspondingly high pressure must be provided in the pressure chamber 40.
There are further conventional rapid clamping systems, which utilize clamping balls instead of clamping bolts. DE 103 17 336 A1 discloses, for example, such a rapid clamping system. However, the use of balls is problematic, since it is not possible to transfer high tilting moments of the clamping pin in the clamping receptacle. Due to the spherical surface of the balls, these tend not to prevent an undesired deflection of the clamping pin out of the clamping receptacle. The conventional clamping bolts of the applicant transmit higher tilting moments.
There are also conventional rapid clamping systems with which the clamping elements are moved in an axial and radial direction for locking the clamping pin in the clamping receptacle. DE 20 2004 009 283 U1 discloses one example thereof.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to advantageously further develop a rapid clamping system as described above, which transmits high tilting moments due to the clamping bolts that are guided to be displaceable in an axial direction. In particular, the locking forces that act in the radial direction via the clamping bolts shall be optimized.